winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Techyurusquirrel
Techyurusquirrel (ユルセン) is a mega purple-an'-green creature who teaches Tecna about her abilities.Techyurusquirrel is the assistant of 'Sennin Faragonda' and appears immediately when called upon by Tecna, and is able to summon either of Ghost's vehicles whenever needed. Its true form was ultimately revealed to be a cat who shared Edith's personal life support capsule hidden deep in the Daitenku Temple. Contentsshow Character History Origin Yurusen was originally a cat who at some point came into the care of the magistrate of the Gamma World. Relocating his flesh body to the human world, Edith kept the cat with him in his personal life support capsule which he positioned in secret deep within the Daitenku Temple. Granted immortality via a unique Gamma Eyecon, Yurusen manifested as an intelligent miniature white phantasm who would act as Edith's assistant. Infinity! Power of Humanity! Encounter With Takeru Yurusen first appeared to Takeru in his limbo following his resurrection from death at the hands of the Katana Gamma by 'Sennin'. With Sennin materializing the Ghost Driver onto the youth's waist, he introduced Yurusen to Takeru as his guide. Takeru was then returned to the world of the living where he was faced with the Yari Gamma and Katana Gamma, with Yurusen instructing him to press the switch on his Ore Ghost Eyecon before loading it into the Driver. Having summoned his Parka Ghost, Yurusen told Takeru to pull the trigger out then push it back in, completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Ghost. Revealing that as a ghost he could not die a second time, Yurusen gave Takeru the go ahead to fight the Gamma to his heart's content though he soon discovered that he could still feel pain. As Takeru was beaten back by the Yari Gamma, Yurusen advised him to pull the Ghost Driver's trigger again to perform an Omega Drive which Takeru used to destroy the Yari Gamma. When Miyamoto Musashi's tsuba visibly resonated via glowing in response to Takeru's resolve against the Katana Gamma, Yurusen told him to unseal it by making the shape of an eye with his finger which unlocked the Parka Ghost of Musashi, with Sennin appearing to explain that Takeru had accessed his first heroic soul which allowed Takeru to fight back the Katana Gamma and his Gamma Commandos. Yurusen finally told Takeru to make eye contact between the Ghost Driver and his Gan Gun Saber, allowing him to perform an Omega Drive which destroyed the Katana Gamma. Eyes Open! It's Me! Assembling The Ghost Eyecons During Takeru's fight against the Denki Gamma, Yurusen advised against him using Musashi Damashii to fight him, as Takeru would soon find out that the Gan Gun Saber's Nitouryu Mode made it easier for the Denki Gamma to conduct electrical attacks due to his twin swords. Later, Yurusen provided Takeru with the Captain Ghost ship, advising him to link it up with his Machine Ghostriker bike to stop the Giant Denki Gamma from opening a Gamma Hole to the Gamma's home. With the combined Iguana Ghostriker fighting off the Giant Denki Gamma, Yurusen told Takeru to pull his Ghost Driver's trigger four times to perform an Oomedama attack which closed the Gamma Hole. Once the Iguana Ghostriker reduced the Denki Gamma to its humanoid form by freeing Thomas Edison's Parka Ghost from him, Yurusen took its leave along with the Iguana Ghostriker, leaving the rest to Takeru. Blitz! Inventor King! Yurusen introduced itself to Akari Tsukimura when she wondered how they could trace the interrupted call Onari made to Takeru via the Condor Denwor, revealing that the Condor Denwor itself would show them as the Ghost Gadget transformed from Gadget Mode to Animal Mode. When Takeru found 'Little John', Mari Shirase, with a dark aura, Yurusen explained to him that it was a result of a Gamma's influence and that it would drive her to madness until summoning a ghost in exchange for her life, which was how the Gamma summoned Ghost Eyecons as it warned Takeru not to let the Gamma get Robin Hood's Eyecon. Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! Shinnosuke and Yurusen Yurusen with Shinnosuke Tomari. Finding Shinnosuke Tomari holding Isaac Newton's Ghost Eyecon, Yurusen demanded that he return the Eyecon only for Takeru to allow the detective to borrow it, realizing that he needed the Eyecon. Insistent that they be given the Eyecon, Yurusen followed Shinnosuke as he took the Eyecon with him to his confrontation with Neo-Shade leader Keisuke Okamura who, also seeking the Eyecon for power, had taken Kiriko Shijima hostage. Yurusen was surprised to be prematurely handed the Eyecon by Shinnosuke, who proceeded to outmanoeuvre Okamura and save Kiriko's life without having to transform. Following the ordeal, Yurusen took its leave along with Takeru, voicing that Shinnosuke was a strange man while Takeru predicted that they would meet again some day. Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost As Oda Nobunaga's ghost was about to be unlocked by the Gamma, Yurusen warned Takeru that they needed to claim it. However, faced with a portion of the city which had been brought up to the sky by Book Gamma threatening to crash back down to Earth, Takeru insisted that he stop this first and so Yurusen recommended that he use the Newton Eyecon, whose powers of gravitational manipulation allowed Takeru to soften the descent of the so-called "Azuchi Castle". Yurusen was bemused to find that Takeru had still not got to grips with his abilities as a ghost when he feared that the castle would land on top of him before remembering that he could simply phase through it. Takeru then hurried to claim Nobunaga's ghost only to lose it to a second Kamen Rider. Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! During the fight with the Machine Gun Gamma, Yurusen provided Takeru with the Machine Ghostriker to pursue the Gamma's car. Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! Yurusen was present when Sennin trashed Takeru's Eyecon Collecting Schedule as he told him that it would not help him. When Akari arrived, Sennin and Yurusen observed that, due to his diminishing resolve, Takeru was disappearing before mortal eyes and that not even the Shiranui would be able to uncover him for long. As Sennin voiced that at this rate Takeru may be visible to no-one, Yurusen noted to Akari that Takeru had left to pursue his new case. Destiny! Reviving Melody! Yurusen appears to remind Takeru to combine both Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode and the Bat Clock to create the Gan Gun Saber's Rifle Mode to defeat Insect Gamma but stop the latter to save Onari and Akari that is abducted by Gamma Assaults to look at the defeated Insect Gamma transformed into a Giant Gamma form by absorbing a construction site. It later helps Takeru to summon Ghost's vehicles to fight against the Giant Gamma. Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! Yurusen helps Takeru to find where Onari and Akari are abducted to by suggesting the latter to turn the clock backwards on the Bat Clock to reveal the location. After Takeru defeated Insect Gamma, it appears to tell him that if a Gamma possess someone more than 99 days, it will cause their bodies to be completely taken over and he won't be able to save them. Yurusen get scolded by Takeru for not telling him that in which it rebut that it just did and disappears before the latter can hit it. Activate! Another Monolith! Yurusen commented that the fight between Mach and Ghost is misguided as they are supposed to attack the Gamma and got shocked when the Gamma appear beside it and continue what its going to say. It later flees in shock after encountering the Gamma. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!! Yurusen appears to comment that the Christmas Cards created by Onari, Narita and Shibuya to send to their clients being cool. During the fight with Seiryuto Gamma, it reminded Takeru to use Benkei to counter the attacks from the Gamma. Later on, Yurusen revealed to Takeru that the Eyecon that Makoto have contains the soul of a girl and wondering if she is cute. Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! Yurusen apears to remind Takeru that he has bigger things to worry about instead of arguing which directing the latter the appearance of Makoto coming towards them. After the defeat of Seiryuto Gamma, it reminded Takeru to save Shibuya which is possssed by a Gamma Eyecon before noticing a bunch of heroic Eyecons left behind by the defeated Gamma. After collecting the Eyecons, it meet up with Takeru to tell him. During the battle against Jabel, Yurusen reminded Takeru to collect the heroic Eyecons that he have dropped but with the appearance of Chikara Saionji, he stoles all the heroic Eyecons with his briefcase, causing it to scream and requesting the heroic Eyecons to come back. It immediately tell Takeru that Saionji managed to collect a full set of heroic Eyecons before getting knocked away by a barrier Saionji activated. Gather! The 15 Eyecons! Yurusen tries to break through the barrier but failed. When the formation created by the heroic Eyecons destroyed the barrier surrounding Daitenku Temple, it follows Takeru to find out what is happening. Yurusen tried to follow Takeru into the Great Eye dimension but get blocked. It later appears in bandages but helps Takeru to summon Ghost's vehicles to fight against the Four Gundari summoned by Jabel. Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!! Witnessing Takeru's Second Chance Yurusen appears with Sennin to witness Takeru fading away due to his 99 days time limit over. However, it got strangled by Sennin as he is angry that Ryu reset Takeru's 99 days time limit. Heroic! A Man's Resolve! It appears to inform Takeru that Nagamasa Tamura is possessed by an Eyecon but the latter assumes it to be Gamma instead of listening till the end. Upon witnessing Takeru's contact with Nagamasa Tamura, it commented that the Eyecon that Nagamasa Tamura was possessed wasn't Gamma Eyecon but Ryoma Eyecon. Yurusen was later called by Takeru to sense if a Gamma was present nearby before getting pressurized by the latter to guide him to the location. Yurusen is glad that Takeru is learning from his past battles to select correct Eyecon to battle against Planet Gamma. Later on, Yurusen appears to remind Takeru that the Sunglasseslasher he is holding on when battling against Katana Gamma looks like the sword is wearing sunglasses which is a hint for him to put Eyecons into the Blender Furnace chambers of the Sunglasseslasher to activate his finisher. Exciting! A Free Man! Yurusen appears to inform Takeru that Gamma is gathering human souls. Later on, it helps Takeru to summon summon Captain Ghost to go into space. Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! Yurusen tells Takeru to learn from Onari on how to connect to talk to heroic souls. Later on, Yurusen dressed up as oni to match Sennin's cosplay then disappears together. After Jabel kidnaps Kanon, Takeru calls for Yurusen but it appears to be in a bath and disappears again. Yurusen tries to scold Takeru for taking it for granted when wanting it to summon Captain Ghost but get hit away from an attack by Gundari that is possessed by Jabel. Yurusen unintentionally surprised Onari with its appearance as it appears quite dirty causing the latter to faint after that. Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! Yurusen surprises Sennin by dressing up in oni attire asking the latter if Makoto returning back Gamma World will be alright as it is described as hell. After the encounter with the White Kamen Rider, Takeru tries to look for Sennin but Yurusen answered that he is not around before Takeru directed the question to it asking about Gamma World again. Yurusen refuse to answer him as there are some things its better not to know, however Takeru tries to force it for answers, resulting Yurusen to flee. Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! Yurusen appears to tell Akari and Onari that Takeru went to a scary place when they try to guess where he went. Later on, Yurusen was strangled by Akari to force it to reveal what it mean by scary place but got released from her grip when she heared the return of Knife Gamma. During the battle against Gamma Superior Knife, it tells Takeru that Newton and Himiko will never work together to repel electromagnetic fog released by the Gamma. Reverse! Mysterious Science! Yurusen makes a brief appearance to inform that Sennin isn't around when Takeru wants to ask about Gamma World however the conversation was interrupted by Kanon's appearance. It get called by Takeru again to ask the history behind Gazai Gamma but rebut back as if it can tell what some random Gamma is thinking just by looking. Later on, it answered Onari's question on where Kanon went. Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! Yurusen appears to comment on Akari getting worked up at Igor is the mastermind behind Gazai Gamma behaviour and Onari for being comically conceited as he claim the reason why the Gamma attack him because he is an auspicious individual. It was later asked by Takeru if it knows anything but replied nothing except noticing Kanon leaving earlier to go somewhere. Explode! Flames of Friendship! Activation Of Eyecon Driver G Yurusen was examining the dormant Eyecon Driver G with Sennin, and commenting that it look like a huge Eyecon before Sennin knock it away to make it keep quiet. Later on, it tries to console Takeru who has lost his resolve but failed and disappears again. During the battle against Jabel, Yurusen together with Sennin witnessed the activation of the Eyecon Driver G and commenting it as shiny huge Eyecon. It got knocked away by Sennin again after the latter commenting on Takeru's turnaround and victory against Gamma Ultima Fire. Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! Meeting The Zyuohgers Yurusen recalls ZyuohWild Yurusen is reminded of the giant robot when Yamato reappears. Arriving late to Takeru's battle with Shiomaneking, Yurusen marvels at the ZyuohgersIcon-crosswiki' Zyuoh CubesIcon-crosswiki as well as the giant robotIcon-crosswiki they form and bids the trio farewell alongside Takeru after they destroy the giant Shocker cyborg. Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears When Takeru fights the cyborg Yamaarashi-Roid, Yurusen reveals to him that he can simply summon back his weapons that were destroyed by Jabel as the Gamma Ultima earlier. Yurusen later relates the sight of the giant robot to Akari when Takeru introduces her to Yamato KazakiriIcon-crosswiki. Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! The Red Sky Yurusen is called over by Takeru to collect a sample of the air from the red sky but rejected his offer due to its fear of heights. Yurusen decided to help Takeru when he bribes with takoyaki but gets attacked by the elder Hikoki Gamma and being carried away by Onari. Disaster! The Red Sky! Yurusen revealed itself to mock at both Akari and Onari for being in a slump state. Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! Admiring Takeru's New Ability It appears for a short while to say that the attack by second Onpu Gamma towards Igor is useless as it just remove all sounds around the surroundings before disappearing again. Yurusen reappears to comment the slap on Igor's face by Akari. Bursting! Power of the Depths! Yurusen makes a brief appearance to inform that Sennin isn't around when Takeru wants to ask why he is able to read the thoughts and memories of whoever that comes into physical contact with him but feels that the ability that Takeru have is amazing before reminding the latter to worry more important things like unable to make a wish despite having gathered 15 heroic Eyecons which will result in death permanently for Takeru. It also reminded him that he only have 39 days left to go before disappearing. Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! Witnessing The Miracle Boy Yurusen appears to continue on Akari's statement that Takeru got zero chance of coming back to life this time as his Eyecon is destroyed. It got introduced to Alain by Onari when the latter ask who is this. Yurusen added that they are doomed this time as Takeru can't return back to life and expresses condolences to Takeru's friends. Later on, Yurusen reappears and noted that Taker's friends get over Takeru's death very fast and proceed to move on to what they are supposed to do. The next day, Yurusen appears with Sennin, curious to see what Takeru's friends planning to do. Yurusen appears shocked to see that Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire is able to break back into Human World after being forced to retreat through the Gate by Deep Specter which is redirect to a third world by Akari. It screams in excitment when finally see Takeru being revived with Sennin hitting it away but reappear to witness Takeru using Ghost Mugen Damashii. Miracle! Infinite Thought! Yurusen appears to mock Onari for saying that Takeru's revival is exactly how he predicted, causing the latter to tickles Yurusen's armpits. It answers for Sennin since he doesn’t know the answer to what is happening to Takeru that Takeru is still a ghost so once 99 days are up, he will disappear together with the Mugen Eyecon. Sennin revealed that Takeru is supposed to infuse the blank Eyecon he received from his father with his living soul and battle against the Gamma using a duplicate body and Yurusen continued that he died before this could happen. Yurusen later inform Takeru and his friends that some guy it never see before is present upstairs. Yurusen reminded Takeru that he only have 36 days remain and shouldn't help rescue his missing brother and tells him that he is unable to see itself. Yurusen is asked to keep quiet by Takeru after that and hoping the latter is not mad at it. Empty! World of Dreams! Yurusen arrives to inform Takeru again that he only have 36 days remain and should focus on retrieving the stolen Grimm Eyecon instead of finding where Igor took Akari and Professor Jiro sleeping bodies. Real Worth! Merriment Power! Yurusen informs Takeru that there is a big trouble as some dude is calling for him. Later on, Yurusen appears with Sennin as the latter commented that Takeru had restored the confidence of the heroic Eyecons, noting that it was as expected of him. Resurrection! Hero's Soul! Yurusen commenting that Sennin always dressed weird all the time when Akari questioning Sennin's ability to cosplay. This cause Sennin to get angry and throw a book at it and wanting Yurusen to keep its mouth shut. Opposition! Father & Daughter! It appears with Sennin when Akari requested the latter for help with Yurusen commenting Akari pulling up all-nighter. Sennin uses Yurusen as a shield having the latter complaining when Akari stomping towards them. Yurusen appears before Takeru announcing that Sennin is in big trouble. Yurusen dresses up in music note attire when Akari got possessed by Beethoven Damashii and agrees with possessed Akari to get mad at fate. Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! Sennin's Identity Revealed Yurusen is concerning Alain regarding his injuries and dressed up as takoyaki in an attempt to wake him up and notices that he smell like Fumi Fukushima. However when Alain finally wakes up, it is telling him not to look. When Edith appears in Sennin's attire, Yurusen tells him that he got the wrong attire on which revealed that it already know Edith and Sennin are the same person long ago. Yurusen later remarks on the cold gazes and heavy silence upon Sennin's identity revealed to be Edith and ask him to explain quickly. After Edith's explanation, Yurusen notes that the claws are coming out due to anger from Takeru's friends for tricking Takeru, and starting to scold him. Later on, Yurusen appears again to comment on Onari for talking big to count on them as they will demonstrate their infinite potential, resulting Onari to grab it and scold Yurusen for being boastful. Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! The Beginning Of Demia Yurusen appears to laugh at Onari for being unable to help at all and wants him to go but Takeru grab it by its head and explain that the thoughts that count. However, it is screaming in pain in its eye when Onari unintenionally grab Yurusen. Connect! Genius Juvenile! Yurusen makes a brief appearance to continue Edith's statement that Human World is turning into hell due to Demia's activation. Activate! Terror of Demia! Questioned by Onari concerning Takeru's recent disappearance, Yurusen could give no answers, explaining that as Takeru was now a soul with no body, a literal ghost, he was a totally unique case that it could not predict. Yurusen later assisted Akari in recreating the conditions in which Ryu Tenkuji and Kenjiro Igarashi originally investigated the Monolith ten years ago. Duel! Words from the Swordsman! Back in the Gamma World, Yurusen accompanied Edith in ninja garb as they snuck their way through his lab to the Monolith where Edith planned to open up a portal linking the worlds via the Monolith. Transforming into Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Edith used his power to cause a reaction in the Monolith and, realizing the gateway would need to be opened from the Daitenku Temple's end as well, sent Yurusen back to inform Akari, who activated the machine she had built to open up the portal from both sides of the Monolith. Conciliation! All Resolutions! Later on, Yurusen forcibly dragged Edith out of the fight against the Gamma, telling him that he was getting too old for this. Gather! Chain of Grief! True Form Revealed Yurusen and Edith returns back to Daitenku Temple from the Gamma World. Yurusen asked Edith to transform and fight the Great Eyezer and claims all the things happening right now is his fault. Later, Yurusen claims to spot a big eyeball in the sky but got reverted back to its Eyecon form suddenly and disappears. Yurusen’s true form is revealed to be a cat which is also sharing Edith’s personal life support capsule. Yurusen’s true form was introduced by Edith to be the cat that he is carrying when Takeru asked him before handing him over to Onari to carry. Infinity! Power of Humanity! A life-size model of the phantasm Yurusen was created to stand in a recreation of the Daitenku Temple basement established in the Gamma World to teach the people there of humanity. Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret of Heroes' Eyecons! Final Stage Musashi (Yurusen) Yurusen is possessed by Musashi in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form.Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage Personality While obedient to Takeru, Yurusen mainly appears in a childlike facade and has no concern for anyone's problems except for Takeru's or its own. Also, Yurusen can come off as pushy. If Yurusen has no answer to Takeru's questions in battle, it would respond sarcastically and leaves him with no assistance. Its sarcasm gradually worsens to the point of considering allowing humans to be sacrificed for the creation of Ghost Eyecons. Forms Eyecon Yurusen Kamen Rider Ghost KRGh-Yurusen Eyecon Yurusen render Yurusen's avatar projected via the Gamma Eyecon is a miniature white phantasm. Invisibility/Intangibility As a phantasm, Yurusen is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. It has the ability to make itself visible and solid at will, allowing it to interact with humans. It can also be rendered visible by the Kumo Lantern or the Shiranui developed by Akari.